Pup pup protection
Summary When Garrett finds out that Ollie has a crush on his sister he cracks down on him making Ollie feel like he needs to prove that hes worthy to date Grace, after Ollier gets himself stuck in a cave Grace tags along with Mindy and Kodiak to help save him. But her intentions are flawed and she ends up getting herself stuck on a ledge by the cave, Ollie choses to sacrifice himself to save Grace unaware of Kodiak and Mindy coming to save him. When he thinks it might be the end of the line Ollie tells Grace how he feels about her. Characters * Ollie * Garrett * Grace * Cedar (Minor) * Kodiak * Mindy * Ryder (Minor) * Chase (Minor) Story Garrett, Grace and Ollie were playing around when Ollie herd his owners call. “Ollie!” They called. Ollie got up shaking some dirt off his fur and giving Grace a hug and waving bye too Garrett. As they left Garrett glared at Grace. “What was that?!” He growled at her. “What was what?” Grace looked back at him confused. “You..and Ollie...you're eyes they way you looked at eachother!?” He said. “Ollie was looking at me!” Grace said blushing and smiling. “Yes! And you were looking at him! Is there something I don't know?” He said. “Well....I might just have a tensy wenty itty bitty crush on him...” She said blushing “But you won't tell him right!” Grace said quickly. “Of course I won't because you won't be dating him!” Garrett growled. “what do you mean?” Grace said. “I wont let you date him, he isnt good enough for you!” Garrett said. “Good enough for me? You say that when you're dating a weiner dog!” She growled. Garrett looked genuinely hurt. “You're better than him and I will make sure that he knows!” Garrett said turning away. “Where are you going now?” Grace asked running after him. “Too talk too Ollie!” He said. Grace ran after him but suddenly was picked up by Boots. “Come on Grace bath time!” Starling said as she sat by the tub. “Bath time! Not now im busy!” Grace said but Boots continued to carry her as Garrett goes too look for Ollie. “Now...where's that mutt?” He said looking around. Soon enough Garrett had found the Husky and ran up to him. “Hey Garrett!” Ollie said turning to face him. “Hey.” Garrett said sternly. “Is something wrong?” Ollie asked immediately recognizing the cold tone in his voice. “Yes there is, you and Grace.” He growled a bit. “What about us, where just friends?” He said generally confused. “I can tell by the way you look at her that you have a crush on her.” Garrett said. Ollie scrunches his face up blushing. “Yeah..but she will never like me that way..” He sighed. “Exactly, and wouldn't be caught dead with a mutt like you!” Garrett growled. “Umm..actually i'm a purebred..” Ollie started but Garrett cut him off. “And I don't care what you hear, I want you to stay away from my sister!” He growled deeply. Ollie looked genuinely scared as he nodded. “Good.” Garrett said turning away and leaving the small pup scared senseless. A Few days passed and Grace had not seen Ollie in the past few days and she was starting to worry about him. Suddenly she heard her tag beep. “Paw Patrol too the lookout!” Ryder said. She ran and jumped into the elevator sliding up next to her mentor Confetii getting a smile from her. The pups jumped out and Chase stood forward. “Ready for action Ryder sir!” Chase said. Ryder pulled out his pup pad and started projecting the problem. “Alright Pups, Ollie was on the mountain when their was a small rockslide.. Luckily Ollie was not hit by the rockslide but it did get him stuck in a small cave on the side of the cliff.” Ryder finished. Their was a colective gasp as the pups found out what happened. “Mindy, I need you too take your shovel down there and dig him out!” Ryder said. The snow pup stood up. “There's snow thing that can stop me!” She said. “Kodiak, I need you too take Mindy down the cliff so she can dig him out!” Ryder said. The Husky sat up. “I dont need a Rhyme, I can make the climb!” He said standing up. “Paw Patrol is on a roll!” Ryder said. Kodiak and Mindy got into the vehicles and drove off. Unaware to them they were being followed by a certain Trainee. Grace followed after them in her party buss. Worried that Garrett might be out when she went passed Mr. Porters but too her luck he was inside eating meaning she was able to sneak past him and continue following the Husky and Saint Bernard. As they got too the cliff the two slowed to a stop and jumped out of their vehicles and got ready. Kodiak tied him and Mindy too a rope and then tied it up too a tree that was standing tall in the snow. As they two neared the edge Grace quickly jumped out of her vehicle running out onto the Ice too ask if she could help. But as soon as her paws hit the unfamiliar ice she started to slip sliding closer to the cliff. Kodiak quickly grabbed the extra rope from his bag and threw it too her, Grace grabbed onto it as she felt herself slide off the edge of the cliff. She felt the rope tighten and hit the wall letting go off the rope and falling down onto a small ledge. “GRACE!” Kodiak yelled down. Grace rubbed her head trying to make sense of where she was when she heard a familiar voice. “Grace?” Ollie said leaning a bit out of the cave he was in. “Ollie?” Grace looked over at him surprised. “Why are you here?!” Ollie nearly screamed starting to worry for the husky mix. “Well...I was trying too um...help...you..” She squeaked out blushing. It went right over Ollie's head as he paced in the cave, “What are we going to do, now were both stuck out here!” He growled under his breath when suddenly his eyes shone. “Idea!” He said. “What is it?” Grace asked. “You need to Get in here some how, Alright?” Ollie said looking over at Grace and then backing up. Grace smiled knowing that having him closer to her would make her feel safer, She took a step and saw the small gap between her and the edge. She gingerly lifted a paw over but the loose rocks under her paw broke off sending the front of her body halfway off. She quickly got back up sighing heavily. “New plan, I get out their!” Ollie said. He slowly moved to the edge of the cave stepping out gulping. ‘Come on Ollie, you can do this’ he assured himself stepping off onto the ledge, He fent under his paws and it was firm so he continued to step. He got his front paws on the ledge but suddenly the small rocks holding his back feet broke sending him holding by only his front paws. Grace quickly leaned forward grabbing onto his paw with her teeth but he didn't seem too be trying to stay up at all. “Ollie! Please Listen to me!” Grace said letting go of his paw and playing hers lightly on his “Ollie?” “Grace...Im sorry.” He said laying his head onto her paw. “What are you apologising for?” Grace asked. “Bringing you out here..” Ollie said. “What?” “I came out here too Prove myself, Garrett told me that I wasn't worthy enough for you so I wanted to prove myself, But I ended up getting us both in trouble.” He sighed. “Prove Yourself...for me?” Grace said. Ollie just sighed again leaning up and giving her nose a lick making her blush hard. Grace smiled a bit and before Ollie could look away Grace gave him a small kiss on the lips. Ollie blushed hard. “Really?” Ollie said. Grace opened her mouth too say yes but was interrupted by Kodiak. “Very Sweet, But you guys need to come with us.” Kodiak said. Grace and Ollie both Blushed hard in embarrassment and looked over at Kodiak. “Kodiak!” Grace groaned and looked over to see Mindy standing next to him. “Mindy!” Ollie groaned. “Come on Pups!” The older ones said. Grace got up walking over to Mindy who tied her up while Kodiak walked over and Pulled Ollie off the Cliff and tied him too the rope. “Winch up!” Kodiak said and felt the winch start pulling them up the cliff. Soon they got home and Ollie finally had the courage to ask Grace to be his girlfriend (After talking to Garrett of course) and now the two were happily dating.Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes